Mr. Kelley
Mr. Kelley is a character in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Mr. Kelley is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Mr. Kelley seems to live near or in Brimstone because he is the three time champion of the Battle Royale which is held in Brimstone. He is always well dressed and plays cards in the saloon. Mr. Kelley is often accompanied by his niece Natalie, whom he is training to be a gunslinger like him. Red Dead Revolver Multiplayer After completing the level 'Battle Finale '''with an Excellent rating, Mr. Kelley becomes available as a playable character. Red Dead Redemption Mr. Kelley is a playable character in the Multiplayer Downloadable content Legends and Killers in ''Red Dead Redemption. Mr. Kelley's suit and hat are slightly different in the two Red Dead games, with the brim of his hat being wider in Revolver, along with his hair being "poofier" in Red Dead Revolver. Trivia *He is most likely of Italian or Spanish decent considering his outfit and accent. * In the description on the Xbox Live Marketplace and PSN for the Legends and Killers DLC in Red Dead Redemption Kelley's name is misspelled, spelling it "Kelly." * When you have a shoot out with him even if shot in the head as much as possible it does not affect him when he gets back up and runs away shooting at the player. * The easiest way of killing Mr. Kelley is hit him at close range with a shotgun, this will cause severe damage and cause him to fall over rendering him defenseless. * Mr. Kelley was modeled after Lance Henriksen's character Ace Hanlon in the 1995 film "The Quick and the Dead." * He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the 'Contestants in the Battle Royale '''section. * There is a rare glitch on Xbox where when the player shoots Mr. Kelley, he will not die, but instead spin around and continue shooting the player. * Kelley's surname may have derived from real life outlaw Edward O'Kelley, O'Kelley is best know as the man that killed Robert Ford who killed infamous outlaw Jesse James. Quotes ''Red Dead Revolver Multiplayer "Time to die, my friend." "Looks like you'll spend the rest of your life dead." "I do apologize. You met your match, and then some." "It's goodbye from me, my friend." "You're an amateur mixing with professionals." "My God, your parents must be ashamed about what they produced." "Your time on earth is about to come to an unhappy conclusion." "You're nothing, my friend. Nothing at all." "I hope you enjoy your last breath." "I would wish you luck, but it would do you no good." "Soon you will be feeding the wildlife...literally." "I hope you enjoy a happy afterlife." "When will they send me someone real to kill?" "Prepare to be perforated." "I deal in death, friend, and it looks like you've just won." Gallery File:Mrkelley.jpg|Mr. Kelley in Legends and Killers. File:Images(1).jpg|Mr. Kelley in the Battle Royale Rdrlegkill_mrkelley(1).jpg|Mr. Kelley after the job is done. Category:Characters Category:Revolver Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Multiplayer characters